


No Escaping You

by canaryheir



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Training Day - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryheir/pseuds/canaryheir
Summary: Sara went to another earth to have a fresh start. She thought she would die a legend, but it seems that even death has had enough of her. And she thought it was time to move on.She had lived her life as a daughter, a sister, an assassin, a vigilante, and a legend. What kind of life would she find on that other earth? And what would happen when she realize that even if she had left everything behind, there is something, someone she could not escape from.Nyssa.





	1. A Change of Scenery

After everything that Sara had gone through; all the heartbreak and loss, all the dying and being brought back to life on one too many occasions, and the never ending world saving; she wanted to escape it all. Yes, she loved the rush of adventure, the feel of doing something good with her life, and being a legend. But it all had taken a toll on her. Losing countless of times, and losing friends and loved ones, she had almost completely lost herself. It was time for her to let go and move on. The new team of Legends were ready to go on without her, and so she left.

She didn't just leave the team, she decided to leave everything behind. A fresh start on another earth was what came to mind, when she thought everything through. There were only few people she considered friends and family were left in their earth. It would not be too difficult for her to part with all of it.

\----------------

L.A. was no different wherever earth it may be, Sara thought to herself as she had found settling in to her new world quite easy. She was able to acquire documents to secure an identity in no time. She kept her name. She may have left everything behind, but she wasn't going to throw away her identity. If she can't have at least that to her own, what else would there be for her.

She liked it there, whichever earth she was in. It was very similar to the one she once called home, but somehow, simpler. There were no metahumans, extraterrestrials, or other extraordinary beings and other happenstance. Life there was simple, not dull, just simpler.

She got herself a job at a bar of course. There were very few things that she was experienced in that can be counted as normal. And that was one of the very few jobs that didn't require a background check. And since she doesn't have any background there, it's better to be safe.

"Hey, Sara, will you be okay in closing tonight?"

"Sure thing, Hal." She replied to her boss. He's a sweet middle-aged man who always talked about his kids. But despite the mild-mannered disposition, he could be tough and firm if need be. Just the other day, he dragged a drunken guy out onto the streets when he was starting to cause trouble.

"I promised my boys I'd take them fishing tomorrow, I gotta turn in early."

"It's no worries."

"It should be Jeremy, but that foolish boy decided to take today off."

"Really, Hal. It's nothing."

"If anyone causes trouble, you know where the bat and shotgun are."

"I'll handle things here. Go. Have a good night." Sara said shooing him off. She knew he was worried to leave just them, three women, by themselves tending the bar. If only he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of things if trouble comes.

"A beer please." A rugged looking guy sat down at the end of the bar. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a nicely groomed beard. He was quite good looking too, she might add if he was her type.

She popped off the cap of the bottle and placed it in front of him. He gave her a charming smile and a subtle wink.

"You're not my type." She said simply.

"I didn't say anything."

"Please." Sara rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe it would work on those two, but not on me, buddy." She said pertaining to her two other coworkers.

"Really? How so?" He asked, curious.

She left him hanging and tended to other customers that came. She wasn't interested but it's just fun to tease.

"Tommy." A woman rushed in through the doors and plumped herself down beside him. And they fell to a whispered conversation.

Sara observed them at the corner of her eye. And she could only assume something sketchy going on between them. The girl was shivering, clearly coming down off something and probably needs another fix. Maybe the guy's her dealer, but he's too held together to be some lowly dealer in that part of town. Then it clicked in Sara's head when the girl's voice raised a little to be heard.

"No! I won't do that."

"You have to."

"Don't make me do that, Tommy."

He's a cop and the girl's his informant. She couldn't care less what their business is and besides she's trying to put behind her those crime fighting days of her, she just hopes the don't make a scene.

"Hey buddy. I don't want you and your girlfriend to make a scene here, so either you wrap it up or take it outside." Sara insisted, taking his empty bottle of beer.

"Think on it. I need an answer tomorrow." Tommy said, and the girl left without another word.

"Not going your way?" Sara handed him another bottle. He sure seemed to need it and by the looks of him, he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Tommy eyed her carefully trying to get a read on her, wondering how much had she caught on to. "Yeah. A lot hasn't been going my way today." He said, followed by another smile. Then yet again, it wasn't doing anything to Sara.

"Still a no." She shot him down a second time. And he smiled and shook his head in amusement or surrender.

"You new here?"

"Yeah."

"Where you from?"

"Far."

"What's your name?"

Sara pondered on whether to give it or not. There's no harm in it, but she's enjoying the game of playing hard to get though he seriously ain't getting her. Then all her thoughts were cut off when she noticed the woman that just walked into the bar. And she forgot all about Tommy.

Her heart raced and skipped a beat at the sight of her. Her face, her hair, everything about her was all too familiar to Sara that made her melancholy yet blissful. Her heart ached in longing, and the only one regret she has of leaving.

"Nyssa." She said in a soft whisper.

 


	2. A Familiar Face

The woman bearing Nyssa's face sat down next to Tommy. And everything seemed to stand still for Sara and all she saw was her. The way her lips curved into a sly smirk as she greeted Tommy, the way her eyes caught the dim lights of the bar; everything else faded into the background. Then she turned and directed a smile at her, and Sara's heart leaped out of her chest.

Nyssa. Every bit of her was the woman in front of her. And that smile took her to the first and last memory she had of Nyssa. When she had found her on Lian Yu and cared for her after, and the moment they shared in the cell when she was back to her own self after coming out of the pit. Every bit as precious as any other memory she had with her.

"Hi, can I get a beer?" Nyssa's spoken voice woke her up from her trance.

"On the house." She gave her a sweet smile and handed her a newly opened bottle.

"Thanks." She replied with another smile of her own.

Sara went to the other side of the bar to get the order of a waving customer, but she could still hear their conversation.

"Really? I couldn't even get her name. You just sat down and you get a free beer?" Tommy said with some playful annoyance.

"What can I say? Your charm doesn't work on everyone."

Sara thought of how things could have been between her and Nyssa if they had simpler lives and had met on simpler circumstances. Would their connection and love for each other be as intense and as strong as it had been? Would they even had met? Nonetheless, look at where she is now. She may not have Nyssa with her, but there's the woman who bears her face seated at the bar not far from her. And it had only been months since she first arrived on that earth.

"Can I get you anything else?" Sara approached them again, but her attention was solely on her.

"You want another?" She asked Tommy.

"Sure."

"Two more would do." She said smiling at Sara.

"And maybe your name." Tommy added as she got two more bottles for them.

"Who's asking?" Sara asked placing the two bottles in front of them and an eyebrow raised at Tommy in challenge.

"I am."

Sara turned her attention back to the woman with so much resemblance to her beloved and smiled. If things had been simpler, she and Nyssa could have met just like that.

"In that case," she stood directly in front of her, leaned in against the bar to get a bit closer to her, until she could look deep into her eyes and see that every speck of color in them was as much as her Nyssa's. "Sara."

"Hello, Sara. Rebecca." She extended a hand out to her without breaking their stares, which Sara gladly shook.

"Rebecca." It may not have been Nyssa, but Sara liked how that name suited the bearer.

"Name's Tommy." Tommy tried to interject to no avail.

Rebecca couldn't pin point it, but she feels an unexplainable connection between her and Sara. The way she looks at her. It's like Sara knows her, though she knows very well that that was the first time she had seen the blonde girl with such intensely beautiful blue eyes, because that's not a face someone could simply forget.

"Hey, Sara, can I get two beers and four shots of tequila." One of her coworkers called out to her, breaking the spell between them.

"Excuse me." Her hand lingered in Rebecca's for a moment, before reluctantly letting go.

"Okay. What was that?" Tommy asked Rebecca when he finally got her attention back at him.

"I honestly don't know. I'm as surprised as you are." She replied, her eyes trailing Sara's every move.

"I've never seen you like that with anyone."

She's never been like that with anyone, especially someone she'd just met. And it all certainly peaked her curiosity. She peaked her curiosity. She wants to know the woman who seems to know her by the way she looks at her; a look of gladness and longing.

"So, how was you meeting anyway?" Rebecca turned the topic to what they were supposed to be talking about then. "Is she going to do it?"

"Still unsure, but I'll get to her."

"We can't hook this without her, Tommy."

"I know. I know. I'll meet with her again tomorrow. Let her know the gravity of this."

"We can't let these guys get away. We're getting close and they know it."

"Yeah. I'll handle it."

It was a human trafficking ring that they had been working on for months. And they have finally gotten a concrete lead that could tie them to the higher ups, but they've been more careful lately, since LAPD had busted a couple of their base of operations. Nevertheless, it didn't seem to make a dent in their operations in any way. They just relocate somewhere else.

And those are the cases that hit at Rebecca personally, given her past. She had been through that at a young age, and if it hadn't been for Frank, the head of her current unit and her father figure, she may still be right in the middle of it all.

Sara looked at her and felt the dark cloud that had fallen around her. She wanted to go to her and hold her as she would if it were Nyssa. But it would be so weird if she were to do it just as they had only met.

Rebecca caught Sara looking at her, and she had a strange feeling that she knew that something had bothered her. How, she wondered. Sara sent her a warm smile and it was enough to set her worries at bay. Again, she wondered how; how could someone she just met know her and affect her that much.

"You okay? You need anything else?" Sara asked when she finally found the time to get back to them.

"Yeah. I think we're done for the night. How much do we owe you?" Rebecca quickly reached for her wallet.

"It's on me. I got it."

"No, how much?"

"You're not winning here. I got it. But not his." Sara said with a smirk. "Pay up, pretty boy."

Tommy got his wallet out and payed for his three bottles. And Rebecca still took out a few small bills to leave as a tip.

"No." Sara said sternly.

"It's just a small tip." Rebecca insited.

"Still a no. Take it."

"You're impossible." Rebecca was about to put the bills back in her wallet when a thought came to her. "Take it. Take it or I won't leave my number."

That made Sara pause. They were at a stand still, waiting for the other to give in, but how could Sara not? She didn't ask for it. It was being offered to her. It wasn't just a number. It's the opportunity to see her again. How could she pass that up? How could she not want to see the face and hear the voice of her beloved even for just once more?

"You drive a hard bargain." Sara said in surrender. She took the money and put it in her pocket, while Rebecca got herself a clean napkin and wrote down her number.

Sara stared at the scribbled numbers on the napkin. She felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she puched the numbers into her phone. She can't believe she was feeling nervous. She's been with countless women during their adventures. Some would even say that she had corrupted them, but they had fun. Maybe that was that. Maybe because those were just for fun, for the thrill of it all. But this one's different. It's always different with her. Maybe it's not really Nyssa, and maybe she just reminds her of her, but she knows deep down that she wants more to do with her.

Rebecca and Tommy just passed a few blocks from the bar when Rebecca's phone rang. Unknown Caller. The first thing that came to mind was that it could be about a case, about the current case they were pursuing. Then she heard the sweet voice on the other end and it made her smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. Making sure I gave you the right number?"

Sara gave out a small laugh. "Caught me."

"Did I seem doubtful?"

"It's not that. Maybe I just couldn't believe it."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were ever going to ask for it."

"I was."

"Really?"

"Or maybe I would have waited til you come back."

"Then what if I don't?"

"I would gather a search party."

That got a hearty laugh out of Rebecca and Sara loved the sound of it. It was very often that Nyssa let loose and laughed like that. It was out of character for an assassin, let alone the heir to the demon to do so. But when it's just the two of them, there were very few precious moments that she got to witness her being so carefree.

"I bet you would."

"I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Rebecca teased, but she knew the moment their eyes met that she wouldn't be able to stay away from those deep blue eyes. And with how they are interacting, she knew she really won't be able to resist her.

\------------------------

It was already past two in the morning when the last of their patrons had left. She was glad that that shift went smoothly, though she doubted any of it would have spoilt her mood. Nyssa. She missed her. And it was so surreal for her to meet her doppelganger like that. Nyssa. Rebecca.

She thought of her old friends, Carter and Kendra; how their fates are tied together. It never mattered how far apart they are in their next life or that they don't remember their previous ones, they are constantly drawn to each other. She remembered that one of Kendra's old self had said that it doesn't matter who she falls in love with, if it wasn't Carter, it wouldn't last.

It was cliché for her to think that maybe the same applies to her and Nyssa, but that's how she feels, more so now.

Sara plumped herself in bed and all she could think about was her smile at the bar and her laugh over the phone. And it lulled her into a deep slumber.

The sun was high behind her curtains when she woke up. She picked up her phone to check the time and saw that she had gotten a message.

_Rebecca:_   
_Good morning, sunshine._

The morning is indeed good, if you wake up to a message like that, Sara thought with a bright smile plastered on her face. She typed away her own reply.

_Sara:_   
_Hey, you. I guessed you missed me already._

There was no point in being modest and timid. She doesn't plan on playing hard to get. If she wants her, she's got her. And she will let her know just how much she does as well.

_Rebecca:_   
_You just woke up? It's almost noon._

_Sara:_   
_You asking me out for lunch?_

_Rebecca:_   
_Are you?_

_Sara:_  
 _Yes_.

Sara was making Rebecca's heart race with all her directness. She knows what she wants and she's not shy about it even a little. And it's catching her a bit off guard. She had always been cautious with whom she spends time with and lets into her life. And though there's an unexplainable intense connection between them, she still ought to do the same.

_Rebecca:_   
_Would love to, but working._

_Sara:_   
_It's okay. Next time then._

_Rebecca:_   
_Next time._

_Sara:_  
 _Stay safe_.

Sara was a bit disappointed, she thought that she was going to say yes just then. But could she blame her? She knows how things are in PD. Her father rarely had time for a proper meal when working a case. And from what she got between Tommy and the girl's conversation, what she's working on might be big.

Rebecca was surprised by her last reply. It was as if she knew what she does for a living. Had Tommy slipped up?

"Did you tell Sara that you were a cop?" Rebecca asked Tommy who was sitting shotgun.

"No. Why?"

"I think she knows."

"Okay. So?"

"I don't know." It certainly didn't ease her worries and questions about her.

The rest of the day working the case, Rebecca's mind wandered to the charming and mysterious blonde she met at the bar. It annoyed her that she couldn't focus. There was no room for error on that case. Not for her. It was too important. They miss something; they make the wrong turn; everything goes down the drain. But she can't get Sara off her mind.

She'd have to admit that she likes her, maybe more than she should after meeting someone for the first time. She was completely taken by her. She liked that feeling, but it also scared her. She doesn't even really know her, yet she stirs her up in the best and worst possible way. She wants to be cautious. She doesn't want to dive into the unknown head first. But there's something about her that seems to draw her closer and closer with each passing moment. She wanted to distance herself even a little, but it didn't help that she felt compelled to text her when she awoke. It doesn't help that there is a nagging need inside her to see those gorgeous blue eyes and sweet smile.

_'Damn it, Sara. Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing to me?'_

 


	3. Who Is She?

It had been days since they first met and Sara hadn't seen or heard from Rebecca aside from the text exchange the morning that followed. Had she come on too strong? Had she scared her off? It didn't seem like it when she was the one who even offered her number. Rebecca could just be stomped with a case, but still it worried her. She won't give up just like that. She can't. She would never give up on her. Not on Nyssa.

"Can I help you?" An older man with a hoarse voice asked Sara as she stood in front of the building she figured where Rebecca could be working from.

"I'm looking for Rebecca."

The older man looked at her curiously. "Why don't you come on up?" He offered.

"No, it's okay. I can wait here."

"She might be long."

"I don't mind."

"Suit yourself, sweetheart."

Sara didn't want to overstep her bounds. And her being there was already too much of a gamble.

On the other hand, Rebecca was busy formulating startegies for their next op with Tommy, when Frank Roarke arrived.

"Hey, Frank. Tommy's girl got us more information for the case."

"That's great. Loop me in."

Tommy told Frank about the new shipment that his C.I. heard was coming in. They haven't had the chance to intercept any since they got the case on their radar. And they shouldn't pass up the chance.

"And I think we should get her out now. She's getting too paranoid. She'd get caught." The last time Tommy had seen the girl, she was more agitated and nervous than normal and that was never good. It may mean that they got huge intel, but it's easier to cast suspicions at her and she'd get burned.

"Okay, we'll figure that one out." Frank said, getting the concern. "Oh and by the way, there's a beautiful blondie looking for you downstairs." He added, directing the statement to Rebecca.

Rebecca was in utmost surprise. The first person that came to mind was Sara. But how did she know where to find her? She hurried her way down to meet her outside the building.

"How did you find me?"

"Search party. Were you hiding?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sara was disappointed and pained by the harsh tone Rebecca had greeted her with. It confused her even more as to what the hell was wrong.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too." When Rebecca hadn't responded, she added, "okay, maybe I'm just reading too much into whatever this is between us. I thought we were off on a great start, but then maybe that was just me. I don't know if I caught you at a bad time or you just don't want to see me ever again."

When she still got nothing from Rebecca, she shook her head and started to walk away. Then she turned her heels around and pulled Rebecca into a fierce and hurried kiss. She smiled into the kiss when Rebecca finally gave into it.

"I like you, Rebecca. I want you. And you ain't getting rid of me that easily."

Rebecca was breathless. How did she ever think that she could keep herself distanced from her? Every moment that passed just made her want Sara more and it drove her crazy. She thought she could just deal with her until the case was over. Then she does that. How could she keep herself away now?

"I have a day off in two days." She said, still catching her breath.

Sara kissed her again, just one brief but deep kiss.

"Pick me up later. Then we'll talk about that then."

Rebecca smiled at her demand. She wondered what she was getting herself into, but she knew it was bound to get interesting with Sara.

When Rebecca got back upstairs, everyone immediately noticed her unmistakably chipper disposition. And by the way they were looking at her, she knew she had a stupid smile on her face, but she didn't care. She likes Sara. She makes her heart flutter like crazy. And she would no longer deprive herself of that indulgence.

"What?"

"Someone looks like they're shitting rainbows and butterflies." Frank commented. It was nice for Frank to see her smiling like that. Rebecca's like a daughter to him and there's nothing better than to see his girl smiling and happy.

"Shut up."

"Was that Sara?" Tommy asked, though he was quite sure that it was. He was just teasing and knew that Frank would start on her, and he got a deadly stare in the process.

"Sara?" Frank asked, curious.

"Yeah. I met her at a bar."

"She's a bartender and she bought Becca two beers." Tommy added in details.

"Oh shut up, Tommy."

"Cute." Frank put his arm around her shoulders and added, "I like her if she makes you smile like that."

It meant so much to her hearing that from Frank. She doesn't know what she would do if he doesn't like someone that makes her happy like that.

Both women couldn't get the kiss they shared off their heads. Rebecca had never had anyone kiss her with so much hunger and passion. No one had ever made her feel so alive with just one shared moment.

And Sara felt deeply nostalgic about it. So much of it brought her back to Nyssa. It felt so familiar to her, yet different in some way. It reminded her that in their relationship, it was Nyssa who was more aggressive and demanding, she's mostly the main instigator of their most passionate and wild kisses and nights together. And she cherished the rare times that Nyssa would simply wrap her arms around her and just hold her like she's the most precious thing in the world for her. Then again, she had come to realize, that that had always been true for her. When she came into Nyssa's life, she had been what she held most dear. She loved her even more for it. And she regret not showing her the same. Maybe she'd have that chance with Rebecca.

Breaking her reminiscing, she noticed the same girl Tommy was talking to last time enter the bar for a second time that day. She enters and just looks around, searching for Tommy, she guessed. But he hadn't been back there since the first time they saw them together. She figured something had to be wrong since the girl seemed agitated more than the last time. Last time, it was probably the drugs, but she knew this one well. Fear.

The girl tried her phone but she got nothing. Then Sara noticed a guy coming out of a dark blue sedan that had been parked across the bar. She noticed a sling across his chest and Sara's instincts went on high alert. The guy swung the gun he was hiding on his back and sprayed the front of the bar with bullets. Sara shouted at everyone to get down and she tried to get to the girl but she was too late. The girl was lying on the floor with her own blood pooling around her.

She went out to chase after the guy and managed to get him with one of her knives before he got into the car. His accomplices dragged him inside the car and drove off shooting blindly back at her. That moment, she wished she had her bow and arrows with her, and her bike as well. She could have chased after them and she knew that they would not have gotten away.

Moments later, there were police and reporters surrounding the bar. Sara had gone back in to check on everyone. Apparently, the girl wasn't the only casualty of the shooting. One of the customers got shot on the back and died there, two others had been rushed to the hospital for surgery, while three had none fatal injuries, and that included Hal. She will definitely get back at them.

Soon, Tommy and Rebecca were walking through the bullet ridden doors of the bar. The floors were littered with broken glass, splintered wood and blood. Tommy went to the girl's lying body that the medical examiner's processing. And Rebecca walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"When I told you to pick me up earlier, I didn't have this in mind."

"You're bleeding." Rebecca said in worry as she saw her arm. Sara hadn't noticed that she got shot. But the bullet didn't go deep into her arm, it was nothing. She'd been through much worse.

"I'm fine. I saw him."

"The shooter?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure you'd see him soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I got his neck with my knife."

"What?" Rebecca was baffled. She can't make sense of how calm Sara was after being shot at and with a bullet in her arm. And she wasn't sure of what she was saying about the knife.

"I got him before they sped off. Dark blue sedan. No plates. But with a huge dent and graze on the passenger side."

Rebecca took note of the details Sara had given. Sara also gave her a description of the shooter. She gave the details to some uniformed officers and told them to go looking.

"Come on, let's get you checked."

"I'm fine."

"I can see that. But I'm not driving you home with a hole in your arm."

"Okay."

They walked outside to a waiting ambulance and the medic checked on her. They were joined there by Tommy.

"Hey." He said a bit gloomily. He knew what that happening meant for the case. And he probably felt responsible for not being there for the girl.

"Hey."

"You okay?" He asked, seeing the medic cleaning the surrounding of her wound.

"I don't need that." The medic offered an anesthetic but she refused. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Tommy gave Rebecca a questioning look. They're both surprised that Sara only flinched a little as the bullet was taken out and not at all as she was being stitched up. Sara caught the look on their faces and wasn't sure whether to scowl or laugh.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Should I be scared?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you?"

There are a lot of mystery about Sara that she wants to unravel. But seeing how she handles herself in that situation, it doesn't scare her of who she could actually be. What scares her is the feeling she has that she might not care, she just wants to know.

There was just mostly silence on their way to Sara's place. Neither know what to say to the other regarding the situation. There are a lot of questions going through Rebecca's mind but doesn't know where to begin. And Sara doesn't know what to tell her that she would believe. She doesn't want to lie to her, but she doesn't want to lose her to the truth either.

When they arrived at her building, Rebecca walked her all the way to her apartment.

"Would I be seeing you again?" Sara finally asked before she opened the door.

Rebecca sighed deeply and Sara thought that maybe she really had scared her off.

"Why don't you ask me in?"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Rebecca was as surprised as Sara with the words that came out of her mouth, but since it was already out there, she wasn't going to take it back. She wants to know her. She has so much questions running through her head and they will surely keep her awake. And she wants to hold her, touch her. She wants to be with her. It may not be the best idea or even good for the matter, but it doesn't matter to her at the moment.

Sara sees it in her eyes. She knows the same look in Nyssa's eyes all too well. The want. The hunger. The lust. She had always loved seeing that look on Nyssa. And seeing it in hers made her heart flutter. But she wondered if she would be able to deal with who Sara is. She can't risk losing her for one night of passion.

Sara placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "Stay. I do want you here, but I won't satisfy the hunger in your eyes."

The look Rebecca had faded but it was replaced by something more tender. Sara led her inside and she saw that her place didn't have much. It's simple and practical. There's not much personal touch to it.

"I didn't bring much with me when I came here." She said answering her unspoken question. "Can I get you something?"

"I'll have what you're having."

Sara went to the kitchen and took out one of her best bottles of whiskey. One of her few indulgences. She got two glasses and went back to Rebecca in the living room. They sat on the couch facing each other, and there it was again, Rebecca noticed. The look of familiarity and longing in Sara's eyes.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who do you see when you look at me?" There was no sign of annoyance or jealousy in her voice, just plain curiosity.

And it made Sara want to share it with her. The woman who shares her face. The woman that had brought them together. Her Nyssa. But how should she tell her about her? How could she explain how much she means to her? There were never enough words to express what she and Nyssa had. And how could she tell her all that without making her feel like she has someone to compete with or live up to?

"Her name's Nyssa."

Rebecca didn't need much more explaining after that. It was all evident in her eyes and the way she had said her name of who she was, is to her; what they meant to each other.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question. She could see it all over her.

"I believe, I always will."

Rebecca's heart ached, not of the woman she talks of, but of the love they had in its entirety. She never thought it real, that such a love actually exists. Seeing it on Sara, she wants it. She wants to have someone say those words to her. She wants someone to talk about her that way and mean every bit of it. She wants someone she could love and that would love her like that. And sitting there in the middle of the dimly lit apartment, being so close to her, and feeling all the love she has in her, she wants that someone to be Sara.

"Who are you with right, now?"

Saea smiled, knowing where it was going.

"If I say it's just you, you wouldn't believe me and I'd be lying then. But I am with you as well as her."

"Tell me about her."

"Some other time."

"Of course. You have to rest. I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as you're staying."

Rebecca held her hand and squeezed it tight for reassurance.

"I'm not going anywhere."

 


	4. Shadows

It was lovely to wake up to such a beautiful sight, Rebecca thought as she stared upon the sleeping figure of Sara. The way the light shines from behind her, forming a halo around her already bright and beautiful golden locks; the innocence of her features in her calm and peaceful sleep; they take her breath away.

How could that be that they had barely known each other and had only shared a few moments together before that night, yet there she was hoping and praying that she could keep that moment with her forever. How could she suddenly walk into her life and then tilt it all in her favor?

She wanted to share that moment with her. She wants to know if she has the same effect on her. But after knowing about the woman Sara loves, the one that she reminds her of, she's too afraid to even ask.

It's not like her to get attached easily. She had always kept herself distanced from any potential romance or any emotional connection. It's always simple and casual. But that night with Sara. No, from the moment she caught her staring at her at the bar, then she smiled at her, she knew that it would be difficult. Then she had now forced herself into her life. How could she keep things distant with her? Does she really want to with her? She doesn't know what to do with the sudden and strong feelings she was having for her.

Rebecca decided that it was too early for anything between them. She slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Sara up, and found her shoes. She looked back at Sara's figure still laying on the bed, and let out a heavy sigh. Then she left her apartment without a note or whatsoever.

Unbeknownst to Rebecca, Sara had been awake the entire time. She could feel her eyes on her, but she was afraid to open hers. She wanted to stay in that moment and just be with her. She was afraid to ruin that moment, so she stayed still, waiting on what Rebecca would do. Then Sara's heart sank when she felt her slip out of bed and heard the door creak closed not long after.

She slowly opened her eyes to an empty bed; an empty heart. Was she just imagining all those moments that they have shared? Was it all just her wishful thinking? Was it all because of Nyssa? Not just because she and Nyssa had such a wonderful and strong connection, and an undying love for each other, doesn't mean it would be the same for her and Rebecca. She may have her face, but she is not her. Is she chasing and clinging onto her just because of that? But in the short time she had spent with her, she was sure she had felt something and not just because of Nyssa. She's not giving up that easily.

Sara got up and hit the shower, putting all the worries and doubt at the back of her head. There are other things she has to do that day. Things that she can't have her emotions getting in the way of.

Rebecca drove to work after taking a shower and changing at her place. Her mood had gone foul the moment she walked out of Sara's apartment. She thought a hot shower would help ease her mood, but it made no improvement. Her mood just got fouler and fouler every passing minute. Guilt and regret; that's what was eating away at her.

She didn't want to leave at all, especially without a word. She's not like any other relationship she had had, she doesn't know what she's getting into. She doesn't want any of the emotional entanglement that goes with any of it. She doesn't want to be dependent on the constant presence of someone to be a part of her life. And with Sara, it was already too much of that too soon.

She still wants to see her and spend some time with her. They just have to talk over some ground rules. Could she really do it? Could she be with Sara without letting her emotions out? What could she really have with her? What would she let herself have with her?

Rebecca got to their headquarters on time and Tommy looped her in right away. Apparently, some uniformed cops had found the car torched under some bridge with a dead body inside. The report from the medical examiner stated that the victim bled out due to a fatal knife wound to the neck.

"They also found this inside." Tommy showed her the blade. And it was no ordinary knife. It was a throwing knife and not something you can get just anywhere.

"Sara said she threw a knife at him. This wasn't what I had in mind."

"And some throw. The guy seriously bled out on the car and they hadn't gotten far."

Rebecca studied the knife carefully.

"How does a woman have a knife like that, and know how to use it?" Tommy asked the questions that was on her mind.

Rebecca was asking herself the same thing. Sara had said that her father was a cop; that could explain why she carries around a knife with her, but to have a precise throw like that? What more is there to know about her?

"Do we have any other leads?"

"They're still scouring through surveillance around the area, but there were none pointed directly by the bridge but hopefully they got caught on any camera somehow."

"We need to get something, someone. We just lost our only source, Tommy. And they're too bold in sending us that message. They know we got nothing without her."

It was frustrating Rebecca that they were back to square one with the case. What was even more frustrating for her was that she has a feeling that Sara was to be caught in the middle of it all.

Sara was on the other side of town, at some abandoned building where she had stashed most of her weapons. Old habits die hard. When she first got to that earth, it was the first thing she did. Look for a secluded and secure place for a hideout. She wanted to get away from that life and start anew, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Especially when the things she brought with her weren't clothes or any other personal stuff, but her weapons.

She has her staff, her knives, and she even found herself a bow and some high grade arrows. God, what was she thinking that she could get away from all that action and adventure; that life. Hell, even in that earth, she was getting involved with a cop and they live and breathe danger.

She heard what the cops had found, but since the car was torched, they got nothing much. Looks like she's got her own work to do. With the bar closed due to the shooting, she's got plenty of time to find whomever was responsible.

She concentrated, and looked back on the incident, hoping to recall any distinctive characteristics to help her identify the others. Then she remembered that one of them, the driver, was out of the car before the girl went back to the bar. He stood by the open door of the car and stared back at her when she noticed him.

"I've got you now."

Sara spent the rest of the day going through every inch of the city, the same as Rebecca and Tommy. But unlike her, they don't really know what they're out looking for. And on the other hand, she doesn't know the city as well as they do.

After a few attempts in finding the shooter's accomplices, Sara found herself at a bar where Tommy and Rebecca were working on for a lead.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Rebecca immediately approached her when she spotted her coming through the doors.

"Well, my workplace got shot at. Not sure when's Hal gonna get back and fix things up or if he even will." Sara said, not entirely a lie, but she doesn't have to tell her that she was there for the same reason as them. "You?"

"Working."

Sara raised her eyebrow at her vagueness, though she knew Rebecca couldn't and shouldn't tell her. She has a feeling that there's something else. She felt like she's being avoided somehow.

"Okay." She said, keeping her tone polite. Then she went to the bar, leaving Rebecca where she stood.

She usually would have left it at that, more so since she's working, but there it was again, the knot in the pit of her stomach that had formed that morning. She owes her an apology.

"Look. I'm sorry for this morning."

Sara turned back to face her. She saw how uncomfortable she was, though she was good at hiding it.

"I get it. You had to go to work."

Though Sara knew it wasn't just that. That was just an excuse. But she won't make it difficult for her. She sees the shadows in her eyes; the looming darkness. She knows it too well. It makes you afraid. It makes you afraid to trust. It makes you afraid to love.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have left like that."

"You shouldn't have." Sara agreed but kept her smile.

Rebecca reached for hand and rubbed her thumb back and forth on the back of her hand, as if checking if she were real.

"I'm sorry, Sara."

Sara felt that it wasn't just that morning that Rebecca was apologizing for. She squeezed at her hand for reassurance and said, "I know. Trust me. I get it."

And Rebecca felt that somehow, Sara knew exactly what she had meant and that she really does get it.

"Hey." Tommy said, joining them.

"Did you get anything?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay. We gotta go. Sorry. I'll see you around?" Rebecca said to Sara. She didn't want to leave just yet. But there were more important things at hand. She can't let her personal emotions and desires get in the way.

"Of course."

"It was nice to see you, Sara." Tommy said to her before they left the bar.

Sara followed them with her gaze until they were in the car and had driven off. She wondered what lead could they have had. She wanted to follow them and see where they were headed, but decided against it. Instead, she sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink.

In her solemn time, Sara thought of her. Nyssa. She thought of what she may think and say about Rebecca; how would she react to the situation. She then remembered the time Nyssa had come for her in Starling City after she had left the League, and her.

If Nyssa was the same back then, things would definitely be chaotic. If she finds out that she had found someone else that even looks like her, she would be going on a hunting spree for Rebecca. And the thought of how jealous, possessive, and over protective Nyssa had always been of her made her smile. She knew what it was like for her. Nyssa never really cared for anyone else, never loved anyone else before her. And she wasn't always so grateful and appreciative of that. But, nonetheless, Nyssa still loved her to no end.

"I miss you." Sara whispered, hoping her words could be carried through dimensions. And she downed the rest of her drink and went on to continue with her quest.

\---------------------------

"So, you and Sara." Tommy finally opened the conversation.

"What about it?"

"Something's already happened between the two of you."

"What do you care?"

"No. I mean not just physical, though that could be an interesting one."

"Oh, shut up, perv."

"I meant emotional connection. Maybe it was the shooting, maybe something else. I know you won't tell."

"Damn right." Rebecca wasn't one to share much of her personal life. And she wouldn't admit to it, but what Tommy had said made her feel aware of how real her feelings are for Sara, and it scared her even more how fast and hard it was going. It was scary, but it also felt right. Then why was she fighting it? She never really believed all the bull Tommy always spats out about fate and red strings tying you to a person you're meant to meet, but with Sara, it makes her wonder so.

After chasing a few more leads, they found an exclusive club that their suspects were said to frequent. They cased out the place and concluded that they can't just barge in without a plan. For sure, they weren't the only bad guys inside, they need to be prepared. They decided to call it a day and reconvene tomorrow.

They returned to their headquarters and found Sara waiting in front of the building. She was just standing there, leaning against the wall, hands in her pocket, and staring at the ground as if it holds all the answers to life. The mere sight of her, waiting, was enough to make the butterflies flutter in Rebecca's stomach. Then Sara looks up when she got out of the car, and smiles at her. And it made her knees weak.

Tommy sent her a knowing smile, which Rebecca just ignored.

"Hey." Sara greeted her.

"Hey." Rebecca responded simply.

"How was your day?" Sara asked, reaching out for her hand.

How could she do that? How could she make a tremendously frustrating number of days seem to drift away from memory? How could she make her feel that everything will turn out just fine, when everything has basically gone to shit?

"Better now." She took her hand and held it tight. She'd been wanting to hold her again since they left the bar. The slightest touch from her would be enough. She kept denying herself of her, but it just made her cravings for Sara stronger. Could she really keep her feelings away, when the mere sight of her could make her walls crumble.

"I'm glad." Sara said with another sweet smile.

Rebecca invited Sara upstairs to get her her throwing knife back. They both knew that they were just using that as an excuse to see each other, though there was no need for them to come up with any excuses other than because they want to. But it was just easier to have one due to their doubts with where it could be heading and how fast things are going on between them.

"Hey, Sara." Tommy greeted.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Want a drink?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

Tommy poured her a glass and handed her the drink as Rebecca looked for the knife.

"Hey, Tom, where'd you put it?"

"What?"

"Sara's knife."

"Oh." Tommy smiled mischievously and pointed at the far side of the wall with the knife stuck to it.

"Seriously?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

Rebecca handed Sara some paperwork to sign for release of evidence. And Tommy got the knife off the wall.

"This is one hell of a knife you got here."

Sara signed the paper, handed it back to Rebecca and got her knife from Tommy.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Sara Lance." Rebecca read her name unintentionally out loud. Sara looked at her curiously.

"You're not gonna look me up, are you?" Even if there is nothing in that earth about her, the thought of it was both unsettling and flattering for her. She likes the idea that Rebecca wants to know her, but not like that. And she still wasn't sure how she would explain things, if she finds there is no record of her of any kind, or if she finds the other version of her.

"I don't know. A woman walking around with a knife like that? Shouldn't I?"

"Maybe. Or you can just ask me."

Sara wouldn't want her to know everything. But if Rebecca would want to hear all about it, even if she does not want to talk about it and let her know the darkest corners of herself, she will let her know. She will let her decide for herself whether she would still want the person she was and is. In time, she will let her know. For now, she's just glad that they had gone past the incident that morning. And she's sure that it still won't be easy.

"So how exactly did you do that?" Tommy asked curiously, breaking the silence that had suddenly set in. "Was that just luck?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sara teased.

"Come on. Tell us. Becca wants to know too."

Sara turned to Rebecca, but she just shrugged to Tommy's dismay.

"Oh, come on. I know you're just as curious as I am."

Tommy was right. She was curious as well, maybe even more than he was. The knife wielding badass she conjured up in her mind was both dangerous and intriguing. Sara's like a mystery she can't solve but can't get enough of.

"Sure, but you're being a kid right now."

"Hey, what can I say? It's cool."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Both answered her.

She spun the knife in her hand, pondering on how to proceed. Should she give them what they want or just let them keep wondering and guessing? She found both choices amusing, but she thought of the risk of opening a door into the shadows of her life.

"Maybe next time." Sara said, leaving them hanging. "I should get going."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Rebecca replied. "You kinda took candy from a little kid back there." She added when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Tommy will get over it. Or maybe not."

They shared a laugh at that.

"He's adorable."

"Don't let him hear you say that. It diminishes his manliness."

"Of course."

"So, are you going to tell me about it?"

Sara was taken a bit by surprise. She's getting quite confused by her. One moment she would be keeping her at arms length and acting like she has no interest in her whatsoever; then she would turn around and make her feel like she's the only person that could mend her heart.

"You said I could ask you." Rebecca reaffirmed herself. She didn't want to sound desperate to know, but the words were already out. There are a lot of things she would want to hear, but she would settle for even a little more detail about her.

"Okay. How about I tell you over dinner tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"But you can't."

"We have a case to work on tomorrow. How about Thursday?"

"Well, I don't know about that."

"I won't rush out on you this time."

"You sure about that? What if I tell you something you don't want to hear?"

"I don't scare that easily."

"You've been running scared from this since day one, Rebecca. But I don't give up so easy. No matter how much and how far you run, unless you make me believe that there's nothing here, I won't stop chasing after you."

There she goes again, making her heart flutter with simple yet heartfelt words. How could she say such things when they barely know each other? How could she make such promises and make her believe that she meant every bit of it?

"And I scared you again." Sara interrupted her thoughts.

"No. Maybe."

For a moment there, Sara saw a flicker of Rebecca's vulnerability. And that's what scares her. No one really likes the idea of feeling vulnerable, she gets that, especially if you've gone through and endured so much. Sara's familiar with the struggle and resistance to it. It was very difficult for her to let herself feel just about anything after the Gambit, the League, everything after and in between. It was difficult, but there was Nyssa. Yes, she had her family, her friends, and Nyssa may not have always been by her side, but with her it had always been easy to have her walls down. And she loved that only she can break through Nyssa's. There's not much explanation of how they came to that. From the moment that Nyssa had saved her from the island and cared for her, there was just such understanding, care and acceptance between them that eventually grew to the love they have for each other. Could she have the same with Rebecca? Or is she just too hopeful because of Nyssa?

"But I will be there on Thursday." Rebecca reassured some of Sara's doubts.

"Okay."

Sara turned to leave. She hasn't taken more than a few steps when Rebecca caught her by the arm, pulled her close and surprised her with a kiss. Rebecca didn't expect to do that either. She just didn't want her to leave just yet, not with so much doubt of them. She has so much for the both of them already.

The kiss was brief, but it was enough to give them hope for what could be between them. And Rebecca didn't know how much she needed that. She doesn't know how much she was starting to need her.

 


	5. I've Got You

Rebecca was in a small black dress, that accentuated her curves perfectly well, to get herself into the private club their persons of interest were said to be. She had easily caught the eye of a lot of patrons the moment she walked through the guarded door; most of all, Sara, who was chatting up some slutty-dressed waitress at the bar.

It was like a dream come true for Sara. She had always wondered how Nyssa would have looked like in a flattering dress like that. She knew she would have looked undeniable stunning. She knew every curve and every inch of Nyssa's body for it to be easy for her to imagine. But now, she no longer has to. And it was breathtaking.

Rebecca walked up to the bar and pretended not to have noticed her, but how could she have not? Sara had the brightest smile in the room even before she saw Rebecca in that dress. She liked that she had caught her attention with it, but it was beside the fact that she was there flirting with another woman, and that Rebecca was there to work a case. Talk about timing.

"You do this a lot you know?" Sara said as she found her way to Rebecca's side.

"Do what?" Rebecca asked without turning to look at her. She was still pissed about the timing of it all. And she can't afford to be distracted; not by those gorgeous blue eyes staring right at her.

"Taking my breath away."

"Is that a line?"

"No, the truth. You're stunningly beautiful tonight. And you're breathtaking every time I see you."

Rebecca can't do that right now, as much as she would love to hear more of those lovely words that surprisingly sounded so sincere to her, she has to focus on the job at hand.

"What are you doing here, Sara?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you too."

"Now is not the time."

"Right."

"You shouldn't be here."

"And miss this?" Sara said, looking up and down her body, admiring the way she was dressed. "I don't think so."

"Sara."

"You need me here. I can help you. The men you're looking for are at the back."

"How did you know?"

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me. But trust me. You can use my help. Your back up is way outside and I'm betting it's just Tommy, and you're here all on your own. Those guys you're looking for, they've got guns. And since they pat down everyone else, I figure you don't."

"And you do?" Rebecca responded. She doesn't get why Sara would want to get into that. It's dangerous. "I don't want you getting involved in this."

"I don't need a gun. You see, I can't just walk away. Not anymore. I know this is important to you. I wouldn't want to get in your way, but I will do what I have to. Or you could just let me lend you a hand."

Rebecca looked at her, waiting whether she would still change her mind and back down. But Sara wouldn't budge. Stubborn as the first time they had met. And she was surprised to find herself smiling at Sara.

"So do you have a plan?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not quite." Rebecca was surely uncertain of letting Sara be involved. What else could she do but just make sure that she doesn't get herself killed. She had already been caught in the crossfire at the bar she had worked at, but purposefully putting herself in the middle of things is way more dangerous. She has to keep her safe. And the only way she could do is keep her at her side.

"Good enough for me. First, we drink." Sara called out for the bartender and ordered a couple of shots.

"Really? Do you think that's a good idea right now?"

"Relax. It's all part of the plan."

"How is that?"

"Are you here for all three?"

"No."

"Of course not, because that could tip your hand again. Good thing that one of them frequents going out here to pick girls up. And tonight, that would be us."

"And you got that from your friend?"

Sara smiled at how she put emphasis on the word friend, clearly talking about the flirty waitress earlier.

"So you did notice."

"Notice what?"

"Me." Sara was suddenly mere inches away from her breathing out that word so softly it could barely be heard. Rebecca didn't just hear the word, she felt it crawl up her spine, making her incredibly aware of their closeness from each other.

And to Sara's surprise, Rebecca did not flinch or back down. She stayed still, deeply looking back into her eyes. Nyssa. She remembers clearly the first time she had gazed into those lovely dark hazel eyes.

She had been fighting for her life and was completely drained. She thought that her time had finally come as she lied down by a tree on a far side of Lian Yu. She closed her eyes and simply waited, waited for her end. She heard low distant voices, but she was too tired to move or even open her eyes. Was that finally it? Then she heard a soft female voice and felt a tender hand touch her face. And when she opened her eyes, she saw those lovely hazel eyes staring at her and she thought that they were the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. She smiled, even though she really had not seen who those eyes belonged to. She just smiled into those lovely eyes and lost herself to exhaustion and fell unconscious. Looking back, she could say that even for that brief moment, she had already fallen for those dark hazel eyes that gave her hope when she was ready to give everything up.

And there it was again, a different woman, but the same eyes, and making her feel the same emotions she had felt for Nyssa.

Their moment was then interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. Sara broke eye contact. She knew if she didn't back away, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. And they had more important things to attend to, other than their primal desires and her reminiscent emotions.

Sara took a shot glass and handed another to Rebecca. She thought of a fitting toast for the occasion.

"To an uncertain future up ahead."

Being a legend, she knew very well how uncertain things are. She knew how the littlest of actions can have an enormous impact on the most distant of futures. But things are simpler now. There is no doomsday that she has to worry about. No invasion. No great and immortal villain. There's just simple and plain old criminals.

"Your plan better work."

They clinked glasses and downed the shot. The alcohol burning down their throats. Then Sara quickly took another.

"Hey, I can't have you getting drunk."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle my liquor."

Rebecca looked around the room for anything suspicious. She needs to get her target and not be made.

"Are you sure about your friend?"

"Yes, so relax. Have another."

"I'm good. At least one of us needs to be sober."

"Okay. So tell me something about you."

"What about me?"

"What's your full name?"

"You honestly want me to believe that you still haven't found out about that?"

"What makes you think that?"

"First, you easily found where I work. Second, you even know as much, if not more, about what I'm working on here. So don’t tell me that you do not know my name."

"Maybe I just want you to tell me."

"Okay. Enough small talk. This isn't a date."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to lose conversation topics when we finally do."

Sara downed shot after shot, much to Rebecca's dismay. Then she got up from her barstool and started to sway with the playing music.

"Come on, dance with me."

"No, you're drunk. I knew I shouldn't have let you."

"I'm still good. Oh, I'm great! Come on! Dance with me!" Sara shouted in glee, catching people's attention. She kept pulling at Rebecca until she bumped into a tall, well-built guy.

"Oops. Sorry." Sara turned and smiled at the guy.

"Careful, sweetheart." The guy smiled at her in return. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

"Totally!"

"Want to have some more fun? We could take this party elsewhere."

"No, buddy. She's not going anywhere." Rebecca intervened, furious at how out of hand the situation was going. She can't believe she allowed herself to get distracted with Sara. She can't believe that Sara would get herself drunk after she had told her that she would help. She knew it was important to her.

"Oh, come on. He's just being friendly. I told you we'll find a charming guy to help you forget about that jerk." Sara was slurring her words a bit and she didn't make much sense at all to Rebecca. Was that her play? Was he their guy? Why did Sara have to drink so much?

"My friend can come with us, right?" Sara turned to the guy. "She just broke up with this asshole and she could use some fun. If you know what I mean."

"I get it. Sure. Of course your friend can come. We'll have the best of time."

"See! Let's have fun tonight." She turned back to Rebecca, and Rebecca was surprised how clear her blue eyes were when she smiled at her and whispered a promise. "I've got you."

"Okay." Rebecca went along with it, though still confused.

"So, where are we going?" Sara asked.

"Well, we could go to another bar for more drinks, or have a more private party at my place."

"Oh, the latter sounds intriguing."

"Sara. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, trust me. It will be fun."

Tommy saw them walk out the shady establishment. He was about to approach them as he did not like the situation when he saw a seemingly drunk Sara arm in arm with Rebecca and one of their intended targets, but Rebecca shook her head at him to fall back. It was still too risky for them to take him out there with a drunk Sara.

They got into the guy's car, and Tommy followed with a distance as not to be noticed but still close enough not to lose them.

Sara kept going on and on, chatting the guy up. She told him some made up story about the break-up she mentioned earlier that Rebecca was supposedly going through. And in between, she would ask some questions about him. Not long after, they arrived at a five-story apartment building. They were led up to his place, which was well decorated and well kept.

"You ladies make yourselves comfortable while I get us some drinks." He went to the kitchen, leaving them sitting on the couch.

"You stay here. I'm going to have a look around." Rebecca told Sara. She needs to find any evidence of a connection in case they don't get him to talk. It wasn't a very difficult situation really, the complication for her right there was Sara. She can take care of herself, but then she has to worry about her. While searching the other rooms, Rebecca heard the guy ask for her. Shit. Sara, she thought. The guy still has his gun with him. She rushed back to the living room and before getting there she heard a loud thump to the floor.

A completely sober Sara was standing over the unconscious body of the tall and well-built suspect. When the guy had come back from the kitchen and saw that Rebecca was not where he had left them; Sara knew they could still talk their way out of it, but she was getting bored and impatient. She called him out, threw a quick chop to the throat to prevent him from making anymore sound, a hard punch to his left ribs which she most likely have punctured, and a swift roundhouse kick to the head for good measure.

Rebecca looked curiously at her. She checked the unconscious body lying in the middle of the room for a pulse.

"Don't worry. He's still alive."

Then Rebecca checked for his pockets for anything useful, but found nothing. She took the gun he had tucked on the back of his jeans, and gave Tommy a ring. She told Tommy of the situation and where exactly they were.

"Could you look for something we could tie him with? Tape. Rope. Anything."

"Ok."

Sara got back with a roll of duct tape, when Tommy came knocking on the door.

"Hey." Sara said opening the door for him.

"Hey." He said back. He scanned around the room in assessment and was impressed that they managed to knock out that big of a guy without any struggle. "Okay. So how do you want to do this, Becca?"

"We can just tie him up and question him here. From the looks of things, his neighbors don't meddle with his business."

"Okay." Tommy set up a chair in the bedroom, dragged the guy over there, and tied him up securely with duct tape. "This guy is seriously knocked out. What did you do to him?"

"Ask Sara. It was all her."

Sara stayed in the living room while the two set up to question the guy. And she was sure they have questions for her as well. She wants to tell them. She wants to tell her, Rebecca, her story. Maybe not all. Not just yet. But even a little. She just wants to share with her who she really is.

"And I thought she was drunk." Tommy added, baffled by Sara completely.

"So did I, but she seems completely sober even after all those shots she had." Rebecca looked back at the moment that Sara had said to her that she's got her, and it sent butterflies to her stomach to realize how Sara had truly meant to keep her promise that she has indeed had her back. She was worrying so much about her, but Sara had always been in control of the situation. She wasn't going to let anything happen to ruin the case for her. It was important to her and she understood that.

"I'll go check on her, call me when he wakes up."

"Okay."

Rebecca found Sara quietly sitting in the living room, looking deep in thought. She wants to know what's on her mind, but she thought it wasn't the right time to ask about that.

"You okay?" She asked instead.

Sara gave a light chuckle at that. She didn't even break a sweat in knocking the guy out.

"Yeah. You?"

"Well, you had me scared a little, earlier.” Rebecca said as light as she could, but she could feel the weight of how much she had come to care for Sara. “How are you not drunk after six shots?"

"Well, practice and human biology, I guess. Sorry about that. I should have told you what I had in mind."

"Don't worry about it. It panned out anyway. Just never do that to me ever again."

“So, you’re going to let me help out again?”

“Would I be able to stop you?”

Then there was silence between them. At some other time, maybe she would have said no; that as long as she could she would lend her a hand and finally put the case to bed, but she was not ready to lose her just yet. She was just getting to know Rebecca, and she doesn’t want her to know all her crazy stories and scare her off. So, for now, she would keep her distance and just let her do her job. She’ll just find a way to help her, if there’s a need to.

"Look, I think it's best if you could get going now."

"Really?" Sara was relieved to hear her say that, though she doesn’t want to leave her side even for a minute. But she knew what she could and would have to do to their captive, if she were to stay.

"I don't want you getting involved more than you already have been."

"I’m…”

"Sara, please." Rebecca knew by then that Sara is very capable of taking care of herself, but it doesn't stop her worrying.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Rebecca was taken aback by how easy it was for her to concede; she was sure she was going to fight her to allow her to stay.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“But don’t think for a second that you have gotten rid of me.”

Rebecca smiled and replied, “I know I couldn’t, even if I wanted to.” And she really doesn’t want to.

Sara left without another word, just hopes for their coming date. But Sara didn’t go far; she walked a couple of blocks and climbed up the roofs and made her way back to where Rebecca and Tommy were. She stayed at the rooftop across for as long as they were there, watching over them the way she used to watch over her sister, Laurel, when she first came back to Starling City from Nanda Parbat. Then the realization dawned on her as she remembered her sister, she can help Rebecca with her cases without worrying her of her involvement. She has to go back to the life she wanted to get away from. She smiled at herself; who was she thinking that she could escape the life of adventure, the life of a hero.


	6. Her Story

Rebecca was so nervous of their date that she couldn't decide on what to wear. She doesn't even know where they were going. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, then she would stop and stare at her open closet and get back to pacing. No one has ever thrown her off her game. With her relationships, she made sure never to get too attached, and she was always in control. But with Sara, it's like she's always on her toes. It's new, it's scary, but it's exciting and she wants it.

She grabbed her usual clothes and put them on. She figured she doesn't have to try too much to impress Sara. That's not who they are. No matter how crazy things might feel for her, what she and Sara seem to have is just simple. They may not know much about each other, but they're comfortable with each other. There's no pretention, maybe there are things that they are keeping from one another, but they don't deny it. Maybe there will come a time that they no longer feel the need to hide anything.

_Hey. I'm on my way. Ready?_

Rebecca texted Sara as she got into her car and drove to Sara's place.

_Almost._

Unlike Rebecca, Sara wasn't feeling nervous. She was just excited. She even pampered herself with a long hot bath that she was just getting out of when Rebecca had texted her. She didn't have a problem choosing an outfit since she doesn't really have much to choose from. And right on time, there was a knock at her door.

And Sara couldn't help but smile at how nervous Rebecca looked at the other side of the door. She found it adorable.

"You look nervous."

"These are for you." Rebecca ignored her comment andÂ handed her an arrangement of vibrant flowers that she saw and just had to stop and buy for, because they made her think of Sara.

"Thank you." Sara took the flowers and tried to find something to put them into. All she had was a pitcher of water. That would do. She would just figure something else out when she gets back.

"Do I make you nervous?" Sara asked to fill the silence that settled in when they got to Rebecca's car.

"Always."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't be."

"I see. So, where are we going?"

"I thought you're deciding where."

"You're the one driving us somewhere."

"I was just following the road until you tell me where to go."

"Then let's see where the road takes us." Sara suggested. She doesn't really care where they end up going. All she cared about was the time she gets to spend with beautiful woman sitting right next to her.

Rebecca looked at Sara checking if she was serious. She was taken aback a bit of the carefree suggestion. But she must admit that she quite liked the idea of just cruising around and just go wherever the road takes them.

"So tell me what's your story."

"We haven't even had anything to eat yet and you want my life story already?"

"You're stalling."

"Maybe. I said that I will tell you, just not when."

"Okay. What do you think about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great. It's the nearest place, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry or just that curious?"

"Both."

Sara was relieved that Rebecca was no longer holding herself back. It was a refreshing sight to see her smiling and laughing so freely.

They parked the car and went into the pizza parlor. The place was packed with only a few tables left to fill. There were families enjoying dinner, group of friendsÂ hanging out, and some couples enjoying a date themselves.

Rebecca spotted an empty booth by the corner of the store and led Sara to it. As soon as they were seated, a waitress approached to welcome them and handed them some menus.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greeted with a sweet smile. "Welcome to Carlo's Pizza, the best pizza in town. My name is Ashley, I'll be your waitress for today. Here are our menus. Just call for me whenever you're ready to order."

"Okay, will do. Thanks, Ashley." Sara replied, accompanied with her ever so charming smile that didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Were you just flirting with that waitress?" Rebecca recalled the image she caught the other night of Sara being all too friendly with the barely-dressed waitress at the bar.

"I wasn't. I was just being polite."

"Uh-huh."

Sara smiled at her dismissive response but it was clear what she was feeling.

"You're adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Please! Don't even try to deny it. I like it."

"But it doesn't give you right to do so deliberately."

"So you do admit it."

There really is no winning over her in such situations. And there was no use denying the truth, but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her admission.

"Oh, just order already."

But her unwillingness to admit her feelings is what excites Sara the most. Whether she admits to it or not, just being with her is very much enjoyable for Sara.

They discussed what to order and called Ashley over when they have decided. And Sara just let Rebecca do all the talking that time without even a single glance up at the young waitress. All her attention was on Rebecca.

"Stop that." Rebecca said to her once the waitress had left their table.

Sara burst out in laughter at how amusing things are between them, how light and simple it still is, without the burden of the past or reality just yet.

"You don't want me looking at other women. You also don't want me to look at you. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're not just looking, you're staring."

"It's hard not to. You're beautiful."

"Who do you see? Me? Or her?"

How could Sara answer that? Should she lie? Would Rebecca even believe her if she does? Would she believe her even if she tells her the truth that she doesn't just have someÂ resemblance to Nyssa, but she is that earth's version of the woman she had loved the most.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca then said when she saw the longing look in Sara's eyes. She can see that she had loved her completely, and that maybe things didn't end well for them, and that she may still not be over the loss of that love.

"It's okay." Sara replied with a warm smile. "So, what else would you want to know aside from that?"

"What is it that you really do, aside from bartending?"

"Getting straight to it."

"Come on."

"Take a guess. I'm sure you have some idea or theory if you prefer to call it that."

"You have quite the fighting skills. You carry around a throwing knife with you, and you're quite adept at using it. Do you haveÂ one with you now?"

"Who said I only carry one?"

"Of course." Sara's response only supported Rebecca theory even more.

"Are you going to tell me your guess already or are you not done listing supporting details?"

"You got shot and it's like that was nothing to you. You're not fazed by how much danger you've gotten yourself involved in."

"Okay."

"You are going to tell me if I got it right?"

Sara simply nodded, waiting for Rebecca's conclusion of it all.

"I'm gonna say you're some kind of..."

"Say it."

"Mercenary."

Sara didn't say anything right away, then their order arrived which made the wait for Sara's answer longer. And the anticipation was gnawing at Rebecca. Was her conclusion true? If it was, what would she really feel about it?

"So?" Rebecca said as soon as the waitress left.

"Yeah. Something like that, but not anymore."

"A retired mercenary?" Rebecca scoffed with some doubt, though that was not entirely hard to believe.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I really thought that it might not be true and that if it was, you would have denied it."

"Would you prefer if I did?"

"I don't know."

They then stared at each other in silence. Does it matter that Sara used to be a mercenary or something like it? Should that scare Rebecca? Or is it Sara who is more scared of who she was and could still be?

"Anything else?" Sara smiled at her. She was glad that Rebecca didn't seem to mind, but that wasn't the darkest and heaviest truths of her past. She wondered if she still wouldn't mind if she were to know it all. She would just deal with it when the time comes, right then, she's just glad to be sitting right next to her, being able to spend some time with her. She may look like Nyssa, but she knows she is not her, and she is enjoying every moment of knowing her.

"Maybe we should eat first and let the fact that you were a mercenary sink in with me."

They spent eating their first slices of pizza in silence, just giving each other quick glances and timid smiles. Rebecca was enjoying their time together as well. It had been a long time since she had been out to a proper date.

"So tell me, how does a daughter of a cop become a mercenary?" Rebecca finally asked.

"Wrong place. Wrong time. And a very long story." Sara replied briefly. That's the part of her life that she is most hesitant to share, because those were her darkest moments. The experiences she had before she even joined the League, her time on the Amazo and Lian Yu, those haunt her more than the things she had to do when she had become an assassin.

"We still have plenty of time here. I'll listen."

"Maybe some other time. How about you? Why did you become a cop?"

Rebecca looked at her closely, figuring out the story she would tell her. Only few people knew her story. It's not something she is ashamed of, it was not her fault, but it still is personal. And she doesn't care for the change in looks and treatment she gets when people find out. Nevertheless, Rebecca found herself telling Sara the truth.

"It's Frank. I became a cop because of him. When I was young, about 6 or 7, I don't even know how old I really was then; I was..." Rebecca paused thinking of how to put it in words. She doesn't want to use the word victim, though she was, but she just doesn't want to think of herself like that. "involved in a human trafficking ring." She continued. "That's what I came to know in the early years of my life, just the horrors of it, nothing else. Then one day, we were saved. It was Frank who came. He helped me find a family to care for me. He even gave me a birthday to celebrate. He was always there for me. He still always is. And I wanted to be just like him; to be able to do for someone what he had done for me."

Sara finally understood why the case she got herself involved in is so important to Rebecca. She finally understood the shadow in her eyes, the shadow of distrust.

"I was in a shipwreck." Sara started with her story. Rebecca shared with her her deepest truth. How could she hope for anything for them, if she can't do the same. "I was stranded in the water for days, hoping and praying that someone would find me. And when I was finally feeling hopeless and was about give up and just let the water take me, a ship had come to find me. And I thought, finally I was saved. But my time there, I wish I had just drowned. The things I had to live through, the things I had to do." Sara paused at that, leaving the rest to Rebecca's imagination the horrific things she had to do. "When I was able to escape that, I was thrown into another kind of hell. Purgatory, that's what they call the island. And my demons from that ship followed. After fighting and surviving through it all, she found me."

"Nyssa." It wasn't a question. With the way Sara had said it, the way she seemed to have lit up after her horrid and heavy story, Rebecca knew that it was her she was talking about. She saved her, and Sara loved her. And the way the she would talk about her, she can tell that she loves her still.

"Yes."

"And she's a mercenary as well?"

"Yes, well we're more like assassins."

"Assassins. Okay. That doesn't really seem any better."

"No. Not really. At least, I'm not that anymore."

"Yeah. Looks like we turned out to be like the ones who have saved us."

"Yeah. Looks like it."

Despite the huge revelation about her life, Rebecca could sense that there are still a lot more to uncover about Sara. But she will not press her on it now, what she had learned about her was enough for the day. She thought she had a dark past, but at least she was too young to even remember it all. She remembers the pain, the darkness, the cold steel of her cage, and the fear, but nothing much in detail anymore. But Sara, she didn't describe her experience other than calling it hell, yet she was sure that as she was telling her story, those events were replaying in her mind as if it had just happened recently. She can't even imagine what she could have gone through. She survived it all, and she still has so much light in her eyes and smile. Rebecca admired her even more for it.

"You know, I thought you would have run away from me by now." Sara told Rebecca as they were walking down the streets in the quiet night.

"Why? Because of who you were?"

"Yes. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Sara was relieved that Rebecca took it well; that she doesn't seem to mind that she was an assassin, but she's still afraid if she finds out everything there is to know about her that she will lose her. She's lost her before, she left without looking back. She can't lose her again, she won't let go of her again, but she won't build it on lies and that would be the trickiest part of all.

"Do you want me to run? Because I have wanted to run the moment I met you."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"This scares the living hell out of me, because I have never felt anything like this before. I feel like I have known you my whole life. It's easy to just let go of everything with you. And the way you look at me." Rebecca paused and turned to look at Sara who had been gazing at her so closely as she was talking.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you have loved me your whole life. And I know that it wasn't me, but when you look at me like that, I couldn't help but feel that it is me."

The truth in her words struck Sara straight into the heart. And it pains her that she can't even deny any of it and just reassure her that it is only her. She wouldn't even believe her if she did.

"I'm sorry." Sara tried to apologize, though unsure what exactly she was apologizing for. Was it her fault that she had loved someone with all of her being? Was it her fault that she is yet she is not the woman that she had loved? Was it her fault that she seems to be bound to love the woman bearing that face wherever and whenever she may be?

"Don't be. Could you tell me what happened between you two? Tell me about her."

Rebecca wondered why and how could a love that strong end. Did she hurt Sara? But there is no pain in her eyes when she thinks of her, just pure love and longing for that love. Or has she passed away? That could be. If not, what could have been it.

Sara took a long breath, looked at the distant night then back at Rebecca. She smiled as once again it was like it really is Nyssa who was there by her side. She reached out for Rebecca's hand and liked their fingers together, missing how Nyssa's touch felt.

"She's the best fighter among us. She's fierce and strong-willed. She's calm and controlled in combat, and wouldn't hesitate to kill. But she's really sweet and thoughtful. She was always there for me. Though things weren't always great between us, especially when I left to get back to my family. I hurt her. She tried to get me to go back with her, and we ended up hurting each other in the worst possible way by using each other's greatest weaknesses." Sara teared up a little as she recalled how much she had hurt Nyssa that day. "She threatened my family to get to me. But I knew the very thing that could break her. Me."

"What did you do? You threatened to kill yourself?" Rebecca was gripping her hand tighter. She felt pain and anger for what Sara had to go through. First, the shipwreck, the island and all that, then this. All she wants to do is hold her close and keep her away from anymore pain and sufferings.

"I walked into our meeting having drunk poison."

"You did what?" The fear in her eyes was the same fear that Sara had seen in Nyssa's eyes when she walked in there like that and she held her dying in her arms.

"It's all I could think to do to force her hand. And it was horrible. It wasn't that I was dying. It was that I had to make her think that I'd rather die than be with her; that I didn't love her. I didn't want to do that to her, but I just really can't go back to that life. And the funny thing is..." Sara started to smile again

"There's a funny side to this story?" Rebecca found that hard to believe.

"Not long after, I went back to the League. And I was back with her."

"Why?"

"Why would I go back to her?"

"No. I get that. No matter what had happened, you still loved her. And like you said, she's the one who got hurt more. But if you wanted badly to escape from that life, why would you go back?"

"We needed their help. And I just can't ask her for anything more after what I did without anything to give back."

"And she wanted you back."

Sara smiled and nodded in response.

"Then if you got back together after that, why are you here? And where is she?"

"That was not the end for us, but I think that's enough for tonight." But Sara thought it was best to end the story there for now, because she doesn't know how she would explain the significant happenings that transpired after that led to her death. One of her deaths. "I don't know where she is now. I haven't seen her in a long time. But wherever she is, I hope she's happy and well."

"You've really been through some fucked up shit."

Sara laughed out loud because that may be the simplest and best way to describe it.

"Don't tell me that that was just the beginning."

It was just the beginning of her story and it was also the least mind boggling part of her adventurous journey that led her there, though for others that would have been too much already.

"Don't worry. Maybe one day, you will know it all."

 


	7. Ghost from the Past

Rebecca was back at their unit headquarters, trying to find a lead on their case. After the long exhausting chat they had with the guy from the bar, all they got was a name he overheard, the Ghoul. He doesn't even know what that Ghoul does for the operation, but after thinking long and hard, it was all he could give that seemed relevant.

Rebecca searched every database for the alias, but didn't get much out of it. There were a couple of hits but they were either dead or incarcerated. It was frustrating that they still can't get another lead to go on with. All they have is an alias that they can't get a ny link to.

"How did your date go last night?" Tommy asked, spinning his chair around to her direction.

"None of your business." Rebecca said in return, not even glancing his way. The thought of the time she spent with Sara the night before eased some of her frustrations on the case away. The stories she shared made her feel closer to her. They sounded absurd but looking in Sara's eyes, she knew they were true. And she has a feeling that there's more to know about her.

"It went real well, huh?" Tommy said with a wide knowing grin that earned him a steely glare from Rebecca. Tommy backed up his chair a little and tossed his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's just that you suddenly had that stupid smile creeping up on your face that says you had a great time and you can't wait to see her again."

"See who again?" Frank asked as her walked into the room followed by Kyle.

"No one." Rebecca answered, as she turned and punch Tommy on the shoulder.

"Is it the blonde that was looking for you before?"

"Yeah, Sara." Tommy answered after quickly distancing himself from her.

"Sara, huh? Seems quite the gal."

"Okay, if you ladies are done gossiping, maybe we could go back to work." Rebecca said turning back to her computer.

"What do we have?" Kyle asked.

"Again, nothing. All we have is the alias, but that doesn't get us any hits."

"What is it?"

"The Ghoul."

"Really?" Frank raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hey, I don't come up with these things."

"How about we ask around?" Frank suggested.

"What? You want us to poke the bear?" Kyle retorted, ever the voice of reason in the group.

"We're not getting anywhere. And they know we're onto them anyway."

"They know we have nothing on them."

"Yeah, and maybe if we ask around, we finally get something."

"Or we scare them off and they go hiding."

"We'll never know. Tommy, Rebecca, go check on your contacts and see what they might know. The kid and I are going on a trip of our own."

Rebecca and Tommy rolled out to the other side of town, hoping that somehow, someone out there somewhere could give them even the slightest clue. And of course, during their drive, Tommy poked his nose around his partner's business. He's not a particularly nosy person. It's just that he cares a lot about Rebecca. Yes, she is very capable of taking care of herself, though he never had a clue as to what goes on with her life outside of work, he just wants to be able to look out for her in every way he can. He likes Sara, and he can tell that they both like each other, but it does not erase the fact that they don't really know her. And he can sense that there's something a bit dark about her. It may not be something, but he will look out for his partner.

"So, you seeing Sara again later?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We don't really have plans, but you probably noticed that she has a habit of showing up unexpectedly."

"Yeah, that she does. Find out anything interesting about her?"

Rebecca went back to the stories Sara had told about her; she doesn't think everyone would classify it as interesting. She's interesting, but some of the stories she had told her were just tragic. She can't imagine what she had been through, but she was still there standing, and that's what makes her so interesting; a strong woman who refuses to be broken by anything.

"Sure. You know she's an assassin, and I could have her kill you while you're taking a piss, if you don't lay off."

The look of horrified disbelief on Tommy's face was priceless. They pulled over at a small diner to meet a CI and grab a bite while at it.

"You're kidding, right?"

Rebecca just gave him a mischievous grin, feeling like she had won a game. It's always amusing to poke fun at her partner.

"You're just joking. She's not really an assassin, is she?"

"Would you care to find out?"

Tommy threw both his hands up in mock surrender, then opened the door of the diner for Rebecca. They went straight to sit at the corner booth and wait for their contact. A waitress immediately offered them some coffee, which they both gladly accepted.

"And we'll have two cheese burgers and fries as well."

Not long after, a big man entered and was warmly greeted by every staff and regular in the diner. He sat at the booth next to Tommy's and Rebecca's and was back to back with Rebecca.

"Tito." She said in recognition of his presence.

"Been a while, you two. Would have preferred it that way."

"You know we wouldn't have called if it isn't important."

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay. Have you heard of the alias the Ghoul?"

"The Ghoul? Hm. Can't say I have, but I could ask around."

In that part of town, there was very little that doesn't get by to Tito's knowledge. He's like the great uncle that everyone goes to. If he asks, people will definitely answer. Hoping they have anything to give.

A couple of days passed, and they still have nothing. And to make things worse for Rebecca, she has barely heard from Sara since their date. She hasn't seen her around or anywhere at all unlike before when she seemed to be wherever she was. All they did was exchange a couple of texts here and there. She thought their date went well, but what the hell. She picked up her phone, thinking about calling Sara. Then moments later, it rings with the name she was waiting for appeared on the caller ID.

"Hey." Rebecca answered.

"Hey to you too." Sara replied on the other side. "So..."

"So?" Finally hearing her voice was enough to calm Rebecca's nerves, making her smile.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe." Rebecca teased, though she very well knew that they have nothing for later that day. They still hadn't got another lead, and they just closed the other case they had gotten.

"Okay. If you're free, then maybe we could go on that second date."

"Sure, I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it. Why? Have I scared you off now?"

"No." Rebecca smiled as she recalled Tommy's reaction when she had told him about Sara being an assassin. "Tommy, on the other hand."

"You told him?"

"Not sure if he believes it, but he was being too nosy, it was annoying."

"What did you say?"

"I said you could kill him while he was taking a piss."

"Really? Of all situations?"

"It was at the top of my head."

They shared a light laugh at the expense of Tommy, then Rebecca's phone beeped, indicating another incoming call.

"Hey, I gotta go. Got another call coming. Might be about the case."

"Still nothing on the Ghoul?"

"How did you?" Rebecca was shocked for an instant then she recalled the stories she had told her. "I shouldn't be surprised you know. Look, I really have to go."

"Text me if we're on later."

"Okay. bye."

Rebecca ended her call with Sara, and still managed to get the other call before it went to her voicemail. It was Tito.

"You have something?"

"Would I call if I didn't?"

"What is it?"

"Not over the phone. Meet me at the alley behind the diner, around 8."

"Okay. We'll see you there."

Rebecca informed Tommy about the meet and on their way to the diner, she texted Sara for a rain check on their second date. She got an immediate reply of "Ok, but you owe me." She hopes that whatever information Tito has for them would be worth it, because she will be ultimately pissed for having to cancel on Sara. She's been dreading on seeing her again, but the case is more important that her own personal needs.

Tommy parked the car at the side of the diner and they made their way to the back alley. It was a bit dark but there was enough light to identify the person you're talking to, and Tito was already there waiting for them. Something seemed off to Rebecca but she couldn't tell what, until they got closer to Tito to see that he was nervous. Why was he nervous? He was rarely nervous. Was what he found out that bad?

"You look nervous, Tito."

"Well, you should be too."

Then there were movements in the dark around them, making both Rebecca and Tommy reach for their guns.

"What the hell? You set us up?" Tommy pointed his gun at Tito, but he was clearly more afraid of what he found out than Tommy and his gun.

"It's this bad, huh?" Rebecca added.

"Yes, kid. Sorry." Tito looked at her straight on, telling her that he regrets what he was doing, but he would do what he has to survive, and he is owning up to his actions. He is scared. He would never have done it if he really wasn't.

Rebecca heard someone come up behind her and was about to turn around to shoot, but whoever it was was already too close and had hit her with the butt of a gun across her cheek knocking her out. When she came to, she was tied down to a chair and she felt the stinging pain on her cheek. She looked around and saw Tommy not too far from her also tied up on a chair, but still unconscious.

"Tommy." Rebecca said in a loud whisper, in hopes of waking him and not have anyone else hear. She hasn't spotted anyone, but she doubts that they were all alone.

"Tommy." She kept calling out to him while she scanned around to see where they had been taken, like that would be any help to them at the moment. All she could tell was they were in some kind of warehouse.

"Tommy!" She called out louder and finally her words got to him and Tommy was conscious.

"What? What the hell? Ow." He cringed at the pain at the back of his head where he was struck. "Where are we? Are you okay?"

"We're both tied up, Tom. In god knows where. What do you think?"

"Okay. Stupid question. So where are they?"

And as if on cue, three men were walking towards them. Clearly the man in the middle wearing a suit and tie was the man in charge.

"Great. You're both awake. We may begin." He walked around the two of them and paused behind Rebecca, pulling her hair back and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Tell me what you know."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Sara was completely restless. She could feel that there was something wrong. She got her phone and texted Rebecca.

_Hey. Where are you?_

She waited a while for a reply but nothing. It was already late in the morning. She thinks Rebecca would have at least replied she was busy at work. Sara hated the tight knot forming in her gut. She went to their headquarters to see if she was there and just ran into the one they were calling trainee.

"Hey. Is Rebecca around?"

"No. She hasn't checked in. Why?"

"What about Tommy?"

"Haven't seen him this morning too."

Shit. And without another word, she left the trainee by the sidewalk. She went around looking for her, then she finally spotted their car at the diner. Sara went inside hoping to see her sitting in one of the booths or at the counter, but Rebecca wasn't there. Sara approached the waitress at the counter and asked if she had seen either Tommy and Rebecca that morning.

"Oh, those two. No. They haven't been here this morning, but I saw them drive up last night, and looks like they left their car here I guess."

"You didn't see anything weird last night? Heard anything?"

"I don't know. Not really. Sorry."

"Okay. Thanks."

At least she was getting somewhere, but the answer she got just tightened the knot in her stomach further. Something happened and she's already worried. She has to find her. And she will, even if she has to wear the suit again.

Sara went to her safe house to gather her things. She smiled a little to herself despite the situation as she opened the box Cisco had given her. She knew what was in it but she had never opened it before that day, and she didn't expect to find a note. _In case you just couldn't stay away from trouble._ Inside the box was her White Canary suit, and when she lifted it up, she found that there was another, a black one. Leave it Cisco to think about making her a Black Canary suit, and it was what she needed. In any other situation, she would have preferred her White Canary suit, no longer hiding in the shadows; but she has someone she cares about again, and she has to protect her.

Long into the night, Sara found the warehouse Rebecca and Tommy were being held in. There were a couple of guards on patrol, but she easily and quietly took care of them with a couple of arrows. Lurking in the shadows, she made her way inside the warehouse. She took high ground for a better vantage point and saw Rebecca and Tommy being held at the other side of the main floor. There were three men with them, plus two on the upper floor that she could see, one below her, and she just can't tell if there was anyone past the stacks of crates, boxes and shelves behind Rebecca and Tommy's position.

There were too many guards. They wouldn't have that many men just to question two people. What else was there?

She took another close look at Rebecca and Tommy to assess whether she could still search the place first. One of the men hit Rebecca with a backhand across the cheek, she turned back to face the guy, spat blood at him, and said something with a smile. It was probably some snarky remark to piss the guy off even more. And it certainly did, because the guy was gearing for another strike. No. No time to search.

Sara drew an arrow back and it came flying through the guy's upper arm before his hand could hit Rebecca again. He screamed in pain and that announced her presence to the whole place. She was already jumping off the railing before they could turn and shoot to where she was. She threw a knife at the guy below her on her way down, and knocked him with her bow when she landed for good measure.

She shot arrows at the two on the upper deck that were shooting at her, as she dodged the other shots hailing at her on the main floor. Then she quickly slid behind some crates for cover.

Everything went so fast that it barely registered to Rebecca and Tommy what was going on. They didn't even see what their captors were shooting at.

"What the hell's going on?" Tommy whispered to Rebecca.

"I don't know, Tom." Rebecca replied, trying to get out of her restraints. "We have to get out these."

"Yeah. You think that's back up? Rescue?" Tommy wondered as he worked on his restraints as well.

Rebecca motioned to the man with an arrow through his bicep. "You think that's back up?"

"A man can hope."

As the shooting subsided, Sara waited another moment before making her move. She came out from behind the crate when she heard one of the men move closer to her position. She swept out low with her bow hitting him hard on the side, making him fire his gun in jerk reaction, which almost got Sara. In one swift move, she gripped his hand holding the gun with her left, then whipped him in the head with her bow on her right, took his gun and shot him twice in the leg and shoulder. Then the other with an arrow through his bicep came rushing at Sara, emptying his clip at her. Luckily, she was able to dodge every shot. He then threw his gun at her in a last ditch effort for hope of an advantage. Sara smiled at his guts thinking that he could take on her with one hand. If she wasn't much in a hurry, she would have engaged him with a proper match, but he was also the one beating on Rebecca, so Sara just drew on her last arrow and finished him off.

She was already in clear view of Tommy and Rebecca, who were still struggling with their restraints. They still had no clue as to who she is as she had her back to them.

"Don't make another move or I will shoot her." The man in the suit had moved behind Rebecca. He pulled at her hair and had his gun to her neck.

Sara turned with an unreadable expression on her face. Using a voice modulator, she masked her voice as she spoke next. "What made you think I'm here for them?" She bluffed.

The guy made a quick glance to one of the rooms on the upper floor and Sara followed his gaze. That's where whatever else he was hiding is. Gotcha. Then the man fired two shots at her and tried to make a run for it, but Sara wasn't about to let him get away. She caught up to him, disarmed him before he could get another shot off, and fought him hand to hand.

Tommy and Rebecca almost forgot that they were tied up watching the leather-clad woman fight off their captor. Then they were pulled back to reality when someone else started shooting towards their general direction. Sara turned to look at the shooter and saw that it was one of the guards on the upper floor. _Shit._ Looks like she didn't get him. Sara then shifted her attention to Rebecca. She has to get them free before they get shot tied to those chairs.

Sara kicked her opponent in the shin, making him drop to his knees; giving her the opportunity to throw a knife perfectly at Rebecca's right hand restraint. The ties snapped and Rebecca's hand was free. She glanced to and fro the woman and the knife she had thrown at her. And everything came to perspective. Not getting stuck in her head, she took the knife and cut her other hand loose, then her legs, and then Tommy.

After getting themselves out of their binds, Rebecca and Tommy ran for cover, but Rebecca's gaze never left the woman that had saved them. Watching her move as she fought, it would have been hard to believe, but somehow she was certain of it; it's her. It's Sara.

Sara knocked the guy in the suit out with a spinning back kick to the head, before she went after the shooter from the upper floor. She waited until she heard the guy reloading his gun, then she used the crate next to her to kick herself up for a higher vantage point to throw a knife straight to his chest.

Rebecca got up from where they were squatting down to see that it was safe to come out. She looked around and saw a number of bodies littered all over the place, and the only person standing was the blonde woman she believes is Sara.

"Hey, what are you doing? You don't know if she is on our side." Tommy cautioned. He knew that he was the hopeful one earlier, but seeing what the woman had done, and her saying that she wasn't there for them, makes him unsure of their safety still.

"She is." Rebecca said with certainty, walking up to Sara. Tommy followed suit to have his partner's back just in case.

"They're hiding something in the room upstairs." Sara said through the voice modulator and pointed to the room the suited man glanced at earlier.

"Tommy go check it out. It might be the girls." Rebecca instructed him.

"Rebecca." Tommy wanted to reason. He didn't want to leave her with the masked woman.

"Don't worry, Tom. It's Sara."

Sara wasn't really surprised that she was able to tell. She wasn't trying to hide herself from her anyway. She masked up to prevent other people from knowing who she is to protect her. And Nyssa always knew if it was her.

"Rebecca. Tommy." Sara turned off her voice modulator.

"Okay." was the only thing Tommy could think of saying before he went upstairs to check on the room.

"If our date was too boring for you, you could have just said so. You didn't have to get yourself kidnapped." Sara kidded as she dragged the unconscious guy in the suit to the chairs where Rebecca and Tommy were tied to.

Rebecca smiled despite the unfortunate predicament they were just in. She was making sarcastic jokes while being questioned earlier, but she was afraid. No one knew about their meeting that turned out to be a set up. She was afraid that no one would find them in time. And she was afraid that it would end for her there and she would not be able to help those girls or that no one ever would. But there she came; Sara came. And she was making jokes like whatever she did was just nothing.

"So this is what you do?"

"Saving damsels in distress? Pretty much."

"You talking about Tommy?"

"Definitely talking about Tommy."

Sara tied the guy down to a chair with some cables she found lying around, then finally walked up to Rebecca.

"But I'm not here for him."

Tommy was rushing down the stairs followed by five girls, about the same age as the girl that had been shot at the bar Sara was working at.

Heartbreak and relief was written all over Rebecca at the sight of those girls. They finally got some of them out and safe. She knew that it wasn't over, but she will take that win after the past 24 hours that she's had.

"There's still a car outside that I didn't disable. Get them out of here." Sara suggested.

"What about him?" Tommy asked about the guy they had tied up.

"Take the girls to safety, Tom. Then you can come right back for us or call it in. Get them out here first." Rebecca instructed him. Those girls shouldn't have to spend any more time in the place where they have been kept imprisoned. And she needs them far away for what they might have to do next to get some answers.

"Tell me. Who's 'The Ghoul'?" Rebecca asked when the man had come to consciousness.

The guy laughed at the query as if it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard. Rebecca clocked him with her right hook and asked again. "Who's 'The Ghoul'? Are you him?"

He spat out some blood, smiled and responded, "Is that the best you've got?"

Losing some patience, Sara came from behind Rebecca and stuck one of her knives into his thigh, making him scream in pain and even more when Sara twisted the knife.

"She asked you a question."

The man stared at her intensely, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"My master will not let you get away with this." Master. Sara and Rebecca thought that it seemed too formal.

"We are onto something. And your master is it? He's threatened. That's why he sent you to take us out." Rebecca provoked.

"Threatened? Don't flatter yourself, detective. You are bothersome to his operations, but you are no close to being a threat."

"Maybe they're not, but I can surely be one." Sara added.

"It doesn't matter who you are or what you think you can do. You cannot stop him. There is no stopping the reign of Ra's al Ghul."

"What did you say?" It was something Sara was dreading to hear. When she first heard the alias that Rebecca and Tommy were asking around about, she hoped that it was just that, The Ghoul; and not the demon's head.

 

 

 


	8. Her Shadow

"Do you know who he's talking about?" Rebecca asked when she saw the shadow of recognition in Sara's expression.

"I knew of a man with the name." Sara replied in a lower and darker tone.

"You think it's him?"

"No. The Ra's al Ghul I knew is dead. But this is much worse than you might have thought, Rebecca. No one just claims that title. They would have had to earn it. And anyone who has heard the legends knows to fear that name."

Of course it was not the Ra's she knew, but what if it's that earth's version of Ra's al Ghul? The same Ra's al Ghul that was Nyssa's father, and being in parallel universes, that man may just be Rebecca's father. _Shit._ Add that to the fact that Rebecca never knew her birth parents, makes the idea even more plausible in her head. Sara was reeling in everything that might entail. Then again, Ra's al Ghul is just a title and anyone who is worthy could bear it.

"Looks like you'll get to walk away after all." Sara turned back her attention their captive.

"What? You're gonna let him walk?" Rebecca was confused, after what that man did to them, Sara was just going to let him go? And he's the best link they have to whomever that Ra's al Ghul is.

"He won't give you anything else. If he does not escape anytime soon, he'll just kill himself. He is a dead man anyway. If his master is anything I believe he is, he will not take this failure lightly, so we'll just use him to send a message."

Sara turned to the guy and cut him loose. She pulled him up close to her with a knife to his throat. "You tell your master, Ta-er al Sahfer is coming for him."

"What makes you sure that he will return to his boss? Like you said, he failed him."

"He knows he has a better chance of living, if he owns up to his failure. He has nowhere to run or hide to. Wherever he goes, he will be found and would just end up facing a far worse consequence."

And Rebecca saw in the guy's face before he had fled that Sara's words were true to his sentiments. Then a knot of worry formed in the pit of her stomach with regards to how involved Sara had become to the case and how much she seems to know about the person behind it all.

"You should go too. You know, before the others cops arrive."

"Trying to get rid of me already? Was I that bad of a date?"

Rebecca was a little taken aback by how quick Sara shifts from being so deadly serious to a light-hearted flirt. It just makes her smile and more curious to get to know more of her. So many goddamn layers to peel away at; but she won't rush, she'll take her time getting to know her, and she'll wait for Sara to open up to her herself.

"I'm just saying. You came here with a mask and all that. I don't think you want anyone to know you're here."

"Okay, fair enough. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll just have to take care of all this and make sure the girls are okay."

Sara picked up her bow and other things and started to walk away from her, heading for the back exit, as the sirens came wailing towards the warehouse. She looked back at Rebecca once more before going out the door, but Rebecca was already busy surveying the rest of the scene.

Rebecca stayed a while to turn the scene over, then met up with Tommy to get the girls properly situated. Afterwards, she felt like she could finally take a breath, but her sense of relief didn't last long, because she was worried of Sara.

Rebecca came to see Sara at her place. She hesitated a little before knocking, thinking whether she should be there or should she give her some space. She saw that a switch was flipped in Sara when she heard the name Ra's al Ghul. It seemed to have hit home.

"It's open." Sara shouted from the other side of the door, just as she decided to be there with her and knock.

She entered the apartment and found Sara in the middle of the floor, meditating with a bottle of scotch at her side. Sara took a couple more deep breaths, opened her eyes, and turned to Rebecca.

"You hesitated." Sara took the bottle at her side and took a swig of it. "Not sure you wanted to be here?"

"Not sure if I should be."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm worried about you, Sara."

Sara laughed her head back and smiled at her. "You're sweet, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not. That name bothered you. You don't have to talk about it, but you don't have to pretend you're okay. Not with me."

Sara stood up from where she was seated on the floor, left the bottle she was holding there, and walked up to Rebecca. She placed her hands on both sides of her arms that were crossed at her chest. She rubbed her arms up and down, then squeezed tight for reassurance for the both of them.

"You see, that's why I'm okay, because I know you're here."

And it was Rebecca's turn to laugh a little and smile at her. "God. You're...you're really something." She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Sara's waist, pulling her closer to her. "You use that line on girls a lot?"

"Well, and some men. They need more reassurance than you think."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her with pursed lips.

"A joke. Sort of. But I mean it. I'm okay."

Rebecca leaned her head back against the wall, gathering her thoughts; then she rested her forehead on Sara's, eyes closed. Sara waited for her to say something as she watched her features, her heart aching because she knows the look on her face all too well. She's seen it quite often on Nyssa before. She was always worried that Sara would get hurt, though they had trained together and knew she is capable of taking care of herself, Nyssa never ceased to worry, even if she wouldn't show it, Sara knew. And she was always worried of herself being hurt by Sara. And Nyssa was right to worry so much about that. Sara hurt her. Sara hurt her so much and for so many times, she had wondered how could Nyssa still keep loving her.

"You worry me. Dammit. You worry me so much, Sara. More than I should. More than I ever did for anyone." Rebecca then opened her eyes and met Sara's baby blues. "But you're not just anyone, are you, Sara Lance?"

Sara looked back into those dark hazel eyes, searching for something, anything in Rebecca's eyes that would tell her that she's not her. She knows she's not her, but looking into those eyes; those eyes that she has always loved staring deeply into; she can't help but see her. And she's afraid that the worry in those eyes would end up being right again. She's afraid she would hurt her like she had hurt Nyssa, or hurt her even worse.

"No, I'm not, but I can't tell you if that's worse." Sara replied as she slowly pulled away. She picked up the bottle she left in the middle of the floor and sat herself on the couch.

"Why do you think that?" Rebecca followed her to the couch. Now, it was her turn to wait for Sara to speak.

Sara looked at the distance, gathering her thoughts, drinking straight from the bottle again. "I'm gonna tell you about Ra's."

"Okay."

"The name Ra's al Ghul means head of the demon." Sara said turning to Rebecca. "And that's enough for you to understand my concern. No one simply calls themselves head of the demon for nothing. The Ra's I knew was the head of the League of Assassins. The same League of Assassins I was in."

"The one you so desperately wanted to escape from? So he trained you. He was your 'master'."

"Not just that. He was her father. Ra's al Ghul was Nyssa's father."

Hearing the name made it clear to Rebecca why it hit Sara so hard now. Anything about her always seems to cut deep into Sara. Even she is a constant reminder of Nyssa to her.

"You think it's the same League then? That someone else just took over?"

"No. No one simply takes over. You have to defeat Ra's in combat to ascend to the title. And Nyssa dissolved the League we were in when she became Ra's."

And the plot thickens, Rebecca thought. Ra's wasn't just the father, it was also her. What if she didn't really dissolve the League like Sara had thought? What if she's the one behind all of it? Would Sara still help her out in bringing her operations down? Or would she turn back to Nyssa and leave her hanging behind? But Sara's so sure that it's not the same Ra's al Ghul or the same League, she would just have to trust her and hope she's right for both their sakes.

"What about Ta-er...?"

"Ta-er al Sahfer."

"Yeah."

"That's me. It means yellow bird. Or should I say The Canary."

"The Canary? Is that supposed to be your superhero name?"

Sara smiled as their conversation come to a lighter tone. And if only Rebecca knew the whole truth. She may not be a superhero, but she's something else entirely.

"Not a superhero. More of a vigilante where I was from when I used that nickname."

"For real? Vigilante like Batman?"

"Sure, but I'm no billionaire." Sara wondered what Rebecca would say if she told her that she knows people who actually know Batman. And she wondered if there's an actual Batman on that earth or other vigilantes or superheroes.

"Okay. So, assassin, vigilante, what else is there?"

_Resurrected, time travelling , demon fighting, world saving captain of a group of legends from another earth. So, you know, what's happening here is just a fairly normal day to what I'm used to. And oh, I have been abducted by aliens before. No biggie._

Sara just wanted to burst it all out, but she knows Rebecca would just think she's crazy or making things up. She might eventually believe all her stories; she believed what she has told her so far, but that would be enough for now. Her more absurd stories could wait some other time.

"I used to babysit."

"Please tell me that was before all that."

"Of course, though it felt like I was babysitting a bunch of adult babies with my team."

Sara smiled as she recalled those annoying yet fun and memorable times she had with her team of Legends; how they started of as a bunch of misfits thrown together that never got along, then they had been more like a dysfunctional family with her being the momma holding the ship together.

"Team? Didn't peg you as a team player."

"I even became captain." Sara added to boast, but there was pain in her words as well. All the loss she had that made her leave tugged at her heart.

"Do you miss them? Your team? Your family?"

"I do."

"Do you think about going back?"

"There's nothing much left to go back to."

"That's why you're here."

"Yeah. I came here to start anew then some girl walked into my bar and my hopes of a simple quiet life was history."

"So, now it's my fault?"

"No. I'm just saying. I was foolish to even think I could have a simple and quiet life. If it wasn't you, I would have found something else myself to ruin that. A quiet life just isn't for me."

"Where's the fun in that anyway?"

They shared a smile and fell in a comfortable silence. And in that moment, Rebecca knew that there was really nothing to worry about with Sara. She's truly okay. She's strong. She's been through a lot but she came out fighting through it all, that's how she's sitting there beside her. She's tough. That may not stop her from worrying altogether, but it's enough to let her worries fall away for now. And if the day comes that Sara won't be okay, she'd just have to be there to make it so for her.

A number of weeks passed. Sara kept working at the bar with her ear to the ground. Off shifts, she'd be working the streets, making her presence known as The Canary. After the incident, she had helped Rebecca's unit close down on two more operations like the last one. And people were talking about the masked vigilante much to Rebecca's dismay.

"Are you trying to paint a target on your back?" She argued with Sara at her decision to get more involved, not just with the Ra's al Ghul case, but with other unrelated crimes.

"Ra's won't take my threat seriously, if he thought I wasn't credible or real for that matter."

"Someone's put out a bounty on you already."

"Good."

"How is that good? Everyone would be after you. They may just well hire mercenaries like you."

"It means someone's threatened. May not be him yet, but at least it is working."

"Who cares if he's threatened, if you're dead? Are you that keen on dying?"

"I should be dead more times than I can count. Death and I have an understanding. I think it's more afraid of me than I am of it."

"What?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"That's not comforting at all. I know you can take care of yourself, but shit!"

"I still worry you a lot."

"You think?"

"God I love it when you get riled up like this."

Love. Sara didn't say that she loves her, but hearing the word come out of her mouth directed towards her made Rebecca's heart skip a beat. Then there it was again, the shadow of doubt quickly followed, that the affection may not just be for her.

"Did she worry about you as much?"

Sara wondered if there would ever be a time when Nyssa would no longer get in between them. A time when they would both stop doubting whether it's just because of her that Sara wants to be with her. Sara deeply cares for Rebecca, not just because she's the splitting image of Nyssa. She is her own person, and she has started to get to know her as herself. And she has grown to love every bit of those parts of her as much as those that remind her so much of Nyssa. But she still wonders if it'd just be her one day. She doesn't want to forget about Nyssa. She just wants to be with Rebecca without the feeling of guilt of betraying either one of them.

"She did. She wasn't as expressive as you are. She wouldn't even say so, but she worried."

"How do you know?"

"Her eyes. Some of her actions. But mostly her eyes. She could never hide what she feels from me in her eyes." Sara pulled Rebecca close to her and looked into her eyes. "And neither can you."

Rebecca leaned her forehead against Sara's and held her hands tightly in hers. She wants to believe her, but she has closed off herself so much and for too long from everyone else, that even if there was no Nyssa, she might still have trouble letting go completely, even if what she feels is nothing like any other.

"I know you're still scared of this. So am I. We both are doubting whether what we have is even real. And when you know all that there is to know about me, about her, you might just shut me out completely. I care about you, Rebecca, I really do; and I don't want to hurt you, because I know I will. Trust me."

Rebecca's heart sank as her train of thought led her to think as to where Sara's confession was heading. She was giving her an out. Of course she was. Sara's afraid that she'd hurt her, and it's not helping that she keeps a part of her closed off just for that reason. She doesn't want to get hurt. She thought she had taken the leap with Sara, that she had finally let someone in, but it seems not completely. And she might not have to.

"But I don't want to let you go." Sara then added.

"What?" Rebecca replied in her confusion.

"We might be bound to crash and burn, but I want to keep fighting through with you 'til then. What do you say? Would you still gamble with this damned and broken soul?"

Would she? Would she be willing to let her heart be broken by someone so sure would break it? For what? For a little taste of indescribable happiness; of love, maybe? Would that be enough if she knows it might not even last?

Sara patiently waited for her answer. She's even surprised that there's contemplation going on. She was sure that after everything that had been said and done, she would have easily said no and walked away from her. She knows she's not the easiest person to be with, so she wouldn't blame her if she did just that. But with Rebecca thinking about it, there still might be hope left to at least see where things could go.

"I promised myself that I would never let anyone close enough to hurt me." Rebecca started. "That's why I kept pushing away, but damn you, Sara; you still made me fall for you. It's crazy and stupid. We're a little broken and damned anyway." She tried to fight back the tears and laugh it off as the emotions flow through her. "Damn it. But you got me to love you. Fuck. Yeah, I said it. I love you and I will take that gamble."

Sara was overwhelmed by emotion as she heard her say those words. _I love you._ Rebecca loves her. She felt warmth and blissful joy, accompanied by the knot of fear and guilt at the pit her stomach. It was more than she was hoping for. She was hoping just for a chance to see where things could go, but she already loves her. And that also means that she's gonna get hurt by Sara even more. She pushed all that worry and doubt at the back of her mind. Rebecca's willing to take the risk, so she will too.

"I..."

"No. I don't want you to say it back, because I won't believe you. Not just yet. But it's okay. It's beautiful how much you love her. I just wish you would be able to feel the same way for me one day."

Sara met her lips with Rebecca's. The kiss was soft and unhurried. Each one a reassurance to the other that they're there with them wherever things may lead. Their eyes closed; they melted into the kiss and all emotions. They deepen the kiss, needing more of each other. Their tongues dancing in perfect unison. Hands started to roam, gentle yet passionate touches searching for more warmth of skin with every move. Sara was tearing up with the intensity of emotion. They both were.

Sara then pulled away from the kiss and said, "I'm with you, Rebecca, and I want you."

Rebecca then crushed her lips onto Sara's, and it was now with hunger and more intensity than before. She then lifted Sara up, her legs wrapping around Rebecca's waist, and carried her to the bedroom. Not breaking the kiss, she dropped Sara onto the bed, dragging herself down on top of her. She then made quick work of removing her top and helped Sara with hers. She paused for a minute as she took in the half exposed Sara lying beneath her. She's breathtakingly beautiful; scars and all. She traced her fingers along her visible scars, and placed a gentle kiss on each.

She kissed her again on the lips, then said, "You're beautiful. Every bit of you is beautiful." She stared into ocean's of blue and was completely lost in her eyes. She kissed her softly once more then trailed her lips along her jaw, her neck, and slowly made her way farther down. She loves her. She finally admits it to herself and to her. She loves her and she made sure that Sara felt every ounce of it in her every kiss and every touch. And Rebecca took all her time to make her feel it all.

It was half past midnight, and they were lying in bed, facing each other, knowing that it was exactly where they both wanted to be; together. And in that moment, Rebecca had hope that maybe she could; Sara could love her the way she loves Nyssa. Looking into her eyes, she sees no doubt, no guilt, no regret; and she knew that Sara was with her, no shadow of her past love, just her. So maybe they're not so doomed after all.

Sara got out of bed, put on a shirt and some underwear.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, already missing her warmth on the bed.

"Just gonna get some water."

"And you need to get dressed for that?"

Sara smiled at her, and then they heard a creak on the floor followed by a loud thud to the wall. Sara turned to Rebecca who was already up and dressed.

"Stay here." Sara said as she got the knife from under her pillow.

"You have a knife under your pillow?"

"Of course. Now, stay."

"The hell I will. I'm the freakin' cop here." Rebecca got her gun from her pants that was thrown across the room.

"Fine. Just stay behind me."

Sara thought it was weird that there was a ruckus going on outside of her bedroom door, and they have been there for a little while, yet no one has gone in to get them. She opened the door and found a dead guy with a knife in his back. He was dressed in something that the League would wear. They're here for her, but that one's dead. What the hell was going on?

And in the darkness of her apartment, she saw a figure fighting off the other assassins. Another appeared and came at her and Rebecca. He swung his sword at them, which Sara quickly dodged, gliding across the floor and giving the guy a deep cut to the thigh with her knife. She then came up behind him and slit his throat.

They turned to the rest of the room only to find the single hooded figure left standing amidst them and the six bodies laying all over Sara's apartment floor. Rebecca had her gun trained at the person. They may have helped in disposing of the other assassins but it doesn't mean they weren't a threat.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Rebecca warned. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Ta-er al Sahfer."

The thought of who that person might be came to her when she saw them fight, but she dismissed it because how could it be, and it shouldn't. Her name being said echoed in her head, and even in the dark, she can clearly see now who was standing in front of them.

Sara put her hand on Rebecca's gun and had her lower it down. Rebecca shot her a questioning look, only to which Sara replied, "It's her."

The figure turned and stepped into to the light, revealing to Rebecca a reflection of herself. Nyssa.

 

 


End file.
